Your Beautiful
by ReadytoRockandRoll
Summary: *Title May Change* May is fealing down latly due to highschool drama! What happens Drew has a plan to fix it? Tune in to find out!


**Hey Guys! New story here! I'm really excited. And I would also like to thank you all for all the reviews from my last story. I was really happy reading all of them knowing you loved my story. Well anyways I do have to say in this story the mocking that is being said has nothing to do with my opinion and is just all I could come up with at the moment. Ok so as Vivian or Marian like to say. "LET'S GET BUSY!"**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR SONG USED IN STORY!**

MISTY'S POV

"Hey come on guys" I heard Dawn scream down the hall. "I want a good seat for the talent show!"

"You mean in the back so we can text without being noticed" Me and Leaf giggled at her own little comment.

"No Leaf you got it all wrong. She just wants a seat so she can see Paul." We both giggled and in response got a glare in return. The boys had all formed a band a few years ago. Mostly singing Rock songs due to Paul's argument of it being to "girly".

But suddenly Dawn stopped glaring and looked at something or rather someone that was located over our shoulders. Leaf and I turned around to see our other brunette friend sulking behind us not listening to a word we were saying and instead listening to her music. "Hey May you alright?" I asked even though I already knew the answer to the question.

Truth was May was the only one out of us four who didn't have a boyfriend (Dawn dating Paul, Leaf and Gary and Me and Ash) and was severely being picked on for it. But the moment that killed our best friends hope happened only a week ago.

_Flashback (Still MISTY POV)_

_It was Monday afternoon. Me, Leaf, Dawn and May where all laughing about Saturday with Drew, Paul, Gary and Ash. Ash was laughing so hard that he accidentally spat his juice up on Paul on Saturday. PAUL! He almost killed him! But thankfully Dawn came to the rescue and calmed down her boyfriend. But anyway we were walking down the hallway laughing and having fun and I honestly think it was that last time I have seen May show a real genuine smile. In till disaster struck. _

"_What-cha girls laughing 'bout?" I cringed. I could recognize anywhere. _

"_Saturday with our boyfriends." Dawn said in a less peppy voice "What do you want Melody?"_

_The Barbie doll crew. That's what we called them. The group consisted of Melody, Veronica, Brianna and Ursula. All four girls are serious bitches with attitude problems._

_Melody. Ugh I hate her with all my guts. I always trying being nice to her. But she never was nice back so I gave up being nice and started hating her. She was always in LOVE with Ash and always tried to make a scene with him and even asked him out a million times. Before and AFTER we got together. But I just ignore it._

_Ursula. I don't think Dawn hates anyone more than her. She turns into a dark black whole when she's around. Like a second version of Paul. Hahaha! I can't really blame her though she has already kissed him like three times. And of course every time Dawn catches them. But Dawn keeps taking him back because apparently 'she throws herself on him'. Witch honestly I would believe too if I were her._

_Veronica. Veronica is definitely the violent one. Gary asked out Leaf and she (of course) said yes. The next day she was walking down the hallway and Veronica came up behind Leaf and punched her in the face and tackled her. I could only imagine how scary that would have been. But of course that night and shining armour he is, Gary stepped in. And of course Veronica couldn't hit the guy she's been in love with for years. And the fucked up thing is she didn't even get in trouble. All because Brianna's "daddy" runs the school._

_And finally Brianna. Brianna's dad ran the school, her mom's the mom everyone wish they could have and she was the girl almost every boy wish they could have But it was more for her riches and power that boys wanted. Ever since they were little May and Brianna couldn't stand each other. Brianna always picked on May, usually calling her stupid or other mean names. (She usually tried to make May look bad in front of Drew because technically he is still fair game. Even though we know they love each other.) But May would never back down to Brianna's teasing and joking. She shot it right back. But then Brianna got dirty._

"_Oh you mean your boyfriends?" asked Ursula pointing at Me, Leaf and Dawn_

"_Um yeah" Leaf was starting to get suspicious_

"_Duh Urs don't be stupid! We all know May can't get a boyfriend" Brianna stated _

"_I can get a boyfriend." May stated calmly_

"_That's what you think. But in reality who would want to date you?" Brianna asked just as calm_

"_Lots of people."_

"_Yeah why would you not want not date May" I decided to help out_

"_Well first your eyes are just gross. There blue like the ocean which is filled with fish who are slimy and everyone throws their trash in the ocean. Number 2 bandanna so 1980's. Third- wait do I have to continue, I will be here all day?"_

_But before anyone could tell her "To back off" May spoke up "No keep going. I want know what makes so repulsive."_

"_Fine! Third: the color red, SOOO not your color. Fourth: high temper. You get angry way to easily. Five: Brown hair in pig tails, what are you six? Six: You eat like a truck driver. Like do you EVER stop? Seven: You hang out with girls WAY prettier than you. Eight: You're to goody-two-shoes. Like come on I bet you have never swore in your life time, like come on bitch! Oops didn't mean to hurt your virgin ears and everything else! Nine: You have boney chicken arms! Ten-HEY! Where you going I'm not done yet?"_

_May had walked out. She couldn't listen anymore about how ugly she was. We noticed and Dawn and Leaf went after her. But I didn't not till I said what was necessary. _

"_You BITCH!" was all I said. May had never been so beaten on before. May was nice, kind beautiful, girl and deserved much more than what I just heard. But as soon as I made my way around the corner a figure stopped me._

"_I have an idea" _

"_DREW?" _

"_I heard it all but I have an idea"_

"_Ok what is it?" Drew whispered his plan in my ear. "Are you sure it will work?"_

"_Positive"_

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to say good luck to the guys. Save me a seat."

"Ok but don't be long" I said. I have been really protective of her lately

"No need to worry" May said even though I wasn't very convinced

"Hey no stealing my line" Dawn said in an attempt to cheer her up. But all she got was that fake laugh and smile she has been giving us all week. And with that May turned around and walked to where backstage was headed. We all sighed.

"Let's go get seats" Leaf suggested and with that we all made our way to the auditorium.

_The Talent show, WOO. I just want to go home and sleep. I know I should think who cares what she thinks, but I just can't it hurt. Her telling me how repulsive I am in other people's eyes. And Drew, the guy every girl wants, the man I'm in love with just thinks lately I'm so weak girl who needs to be babysat by her friends. But it's not like I have chances anymore especially if he found out about all my down sides he would never love me. He can be really sweet and since the incident he has been the only one I have actually smiled in front of. Mist, Dawn and Leaf have just been babying me. And I know that's what's going to happen if Drew finds out to. So what's the point of hurting me? Yeah I know red roses are a sign of love but I don't think he gives me them because he loves me, I think he does so the fangirls will shift their anger on me instead of attacking him. Well I still have an hour in till he goes on stage._

"Hey guys" I greeted

"Hey May" I was only greeted by Drew because Paul and Gary were chasing Ash around. My guess was because Ash ate all the food or said something stupid. "What's up?"

"Just came to wish you good luck"

"Thanks"

"No problem. What song you guys singing?" I asked

"Guess" Oh how I hated when people did that

"Rock out? Down the road? Parting Rock style? Hold your fists?" I was naming all songs I could think of.

"Nope, we are singing a love song." If I had water right now I would have spat it out right at Drew.

"WHAT!" But Paul would never do a love song. Not even for Dawn."

"Well I convinced him that it was for a special girl" Drew said quite simply. My heart shattered. I knew it wouldn't be me. I knew I had no hope.

"Oh, well what's she like?" I asked even though I knew the answer would be she's drop dead gorgeous and absolutely perfect. But fortunately I heard a ring also known as my cell phone goes off. "Um I got to take this but good luck."

"Bye May and thanks again" I waved in return and walked out if the room.

"Thanks Mist you really saved me" I said answering my phone

"Um ok? Where are you, it's going to start in 5 minutes!"

"OK OK! I will be there in a minute." And with that I shut my phone and walked to the auditorium. And as I was walking I felt a single tear run down my cheek.

MAYS POV

Ugh! We have been sitting here for hours! We were all either texting someone or each other or listening to our IPods with our hoodies on. Truth was none of us wanted to be here so we all did whatever we wanted. But off course we had to be careful, there's all the art department teachers walking around taking away any cell phones they could see. And the only good thing about the talent show was we got to skip two whole blocks.

_Buzz_

_Hey-Misty_

_Hey-Me_

_U talked 2 the guys right?-Misty_

_Yeah y?-Me_

_Do u know what song there singing?-Misty _I gulped

_Yeah some love song-Me_

_WHAT? I bet it's for Dawn, only she could convince him 2 do something like that-Misty_

_No it's for special girl of Drew's. He said he convinced her- Me_

"Thank you Damian and his trombone" Marianna the MC said into the microphone "Now last but certainly not least, we have Classic Thunder" This is it. Screams from girls came all across the room as all four boys may their way onto stage. Paul on guitar, Ash on drums and Gary on the piano. Drew walked straight to the front and grabbed the microphone.

"Hi guys. Well today we are going to something a little different. We are doing this for a very special someone. And I really hope they enjoy this." As soon as Drew finished talking Brianna turned around and smiled at me evilly, I rolled my eyes. But the music started and I turned around and gave Drew thumbs up and I got a smile in return.

_You're beautiful, more beautiful than the first day we met  
>It's magical and I love you more each day with every breath <em>

Drew was looking around. Girls were fainting all across the room. I simply rolled my eyes and continued to watch.

_When I look at you, I can see forever in your eyes!_

All four boys were chiming in.

_When I fell for you, you caught me like I was a falling star,  
>You know it's true, I wanna be with you no matter where you are,<br>I already knew, that we were always meant to be,_

Drew was passing back and forth on stage making girls scream like crazy._  
><em>  
><em>Oh, loving you is just like the air that I breath,<br>It comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123._

I felt my eyes water up a little so I got up to wipe them but I was too slow. Misty had already grabbed my wrist and motioned me to sit down. So I did as I was told.

_Incredible, you're super women in so many ways,  
>Powerful, you're a vision of a what perfect is to me,<em>

Drew was making was showing off his guns and making superman posses and looking like a total doofus. I could tell Drew was swallowing his pride here.

_And you do it all, with a smile upon your face  
>And I promise you, I'll never, ever make you cry,<em>

I couldn't help but smile. But I was biting my lip so it didn't seem so obvious.

_We'll tell the truth, we'll never ever speak one lie,  
>I wanna love you, until the end of time, yeah!<br>_  
><em>Loving you is just like the air that I breath,<br>It comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123._

Misty, Leaf and Dawn all got up pushing me off to the side in the middle of the aisle. The all took of the sweaters they were wearing to reveal the numbers on their shirts. Misty's with 1, Leaf with 2 and Dawn with 3.

_Loving you, it's just like a sweet melody,  
>And it comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123.<br>_

Now Misty was helping out Ash, Leaf was sitting on the same bench as Gary and Paul had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend while he played the guitar. And I stood up in the aisle watching Drew sing.

_Loving you so easy, comes naturally to me, _

Drew jumped off stage, off to find his "special" girl.

_I don't even have to try, equals effortlessly,  
>I knew it when I saw you that we were meant to be baby! Walks down aisle<br>You're everything to me! _

He's still walking...

_Loving you, it's just like a sweet melody,  
>It comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123. <em>

My mouth was wide open. Drew was standing right there singing to me. And he had a nervous smile on his face while I continued to stare. But after seeing his gorgeous smile, I let out a smile of my own. The real genuine one, not the fake one I have been putting on all week. And that's when I blocked everything out. The yells to 'Get away from my Drew" or the "She's not even that pretty screams, everything was blocked out. The only thing I could see and hear was Drew.

_Loving you is just like the air that I breath, _

The boys in the back sang the rest of the song while I was with Drew while he did the background.

_It comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123.  
>Loving you, it's just like a sweet melody,<br>And it comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123._

I heard cheers and clapping and I smiled again and so did Drew. But my thoughts of how amazing Drew's smile, when I felt someone bump into me and almost knocking me over. But luckily before I fell to the ground and completely embarrassed myself, a tight grip wrapped around my wrist and it was Drew's. I smiled gratefully.

"Oops" Of course I should have expected it to Brianna. Always trying to steal the spotlight for herself.

But then I suddenly realised how close mine and Drew's face were. I blushed and Drew noticing this for himself blushed too.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" was all that was heard in the auditorium and of course I could hear Misty, Ash, Paul, Dawn, Leaf and Gary yelling the loudest so we both smirked.

And we gave them what they wanted.

**Thank you all for reading! And as I said before, all the insults coming from Brianna to May have nothing to do with my opinion and is again the only thing I could think of. Anyway I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
